Bastian Schnapp
is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. He is Rin Achterberg's love interest. Bastian has light skin with sharp blue eyes matching his messy spiked hair that frames his face. For Spring and Summer, Bastian wears a white elbow-length top with short red cloak around the shoulders and short denim overalls. Around the leg cuff is a band of white and ribbon. He wears broken white stockings and brown shoes with a pointed toe. During Autumn and Winter, he switches for a pale blue buttoned top with a red bow-tie, black pants with suspender straps, and light blue boots. Bastian is a mischievous and fun-loving rancher. On the outside, Bastian seems to be nice and maybe even a little bit kind, but on the inside he knows this due to being seen as a leader by most people. Around Rin, Bastian always takes any chances he can to tease her. This can be explained by his crush on her, as it's common for young boys to pick on the girls they like due to simply not knowing how to express these feelings and not wanting anything to do with said girl, in hopes of keeping their feelings private. Bastian and Gaston were forced to save their respective counterparts, Rin Achterberg and Maria Hautbois. Instead of fighting, because of their newly gained romance with the two, Bastian and Gaspard sacrificed themselves to rescue Rin and Maria from their leader, Alpine. As a result of this, all the rides in Amusement Land has broken. After Alpine manages to steal Piyo & Piyu, resurrect all the defeated denizens, Gaston and Bastian watch Maria and Rin against Alpine. The two decide to go confront Alpine, without Kitchen♥Jester, but they follow them. During the last battle, Queen Silver Lyon grants Ruka and Weiss new power, enabling Maria and Rin to respectively become Waitress Rabbit and Waitress Bird. They defeated Pierrot together with Pink x Blue Trap Spiral, as the two boys transferred into Sweets Melody Private School. *His zodiac sign Taurus. *Special skills: Harvesting, watering crops, milking, mining *According to Christine's fortune in the game, Bastian is allergic to coffee. *According to the anime's first Promotional Video (PV), Bastian is good at soccer. *In his report card, "Keep your attitude better, not worse!" is usually written. *People's first impression of Bastian is "bold" and "brash". *In the game adaption, he and Rin are Christine's metaphor for 'rival' when telling a fortune. *The first thing he does in the morning is flapping hands excitedly in his bed. *Bastian shares many physical traits with Gill Schweitzer from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Both are German, being arrogant and too much proud. *Bastian and A.G.W's J-Z have a lot in common: being mischievous and fussy, but will eventually show a good attitude as the series progress. *He is good at social studies and science, but bad at fishing. *His weakness is moon walking. *Despite living together with Mitzi in game, they are not related. *One bad thing about Bastian is that he likes to mock his friends. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Love interest